Ultraman: Another Genesis
Ultraman: Another Genesis (The Spirits of TSUBURAYA PRODUCTION WORLD Another Genesis) is a novel series created by Tsuburaya Productions. It was published as Text Stories in Dengeki Hobby Magazine from 2011 to 2012. At present the story remains unfinished. Premise In a reimagining of the lore of the Ultra series, the Kingdom of Light is destroyed when its greatest criminal, the dark Giant, Belial escapes from his prison in the center of the planet. A seemingly impossible feat, made possible by an expected fluctuation in the mechanics of his prison. This destruction scatters the remaining giants across the universe, and scatters the radioactive debris of their homeworld, 'shards of light' that bare the power of the 'Light of Nature'. One such shard landed on the Planet of Exiles, where mankind was at war with an alien race. The light landed on the recently killed soldier blast, transforming him into a luminous giant being and sending him on a journey across the universe. Characters Giants * Blast: The protagonist, a human transformed into an Ultra-like being. * Ultraman: A quite familiar Ultra. * Ultraseven: A formidable warrior armed with a large blade. * Belial: A dark being that escaped his prison, leading to the events of the story. * King: The former ruler of the Kingdom of Light. * Leo: The guardian of King's Temple. * Father Burai: Taro's father, who became the leader of a pirate crew after the death of his wife. * Jack: A quadrupedal archer who hoped to revive his deceased lover. * Ace: A winged, angelic Ultra who hoped to revive her deceased husband. * Taro: An aquatic warrior who hoped to revive his deceased mother. * Glen Fire: A warrior with control over fire. * Luna and Corona: Two opposing forces, one which represents Instinct and the other which represents Reason. * Tiga: The former minion of Mirror Master. Aliens and Kaiju * Old Man: A mysterious old hermit. * Antlar: An insectoid kaiju. * Different Dimension Monster: A bizarre alien from another dimension. * Blast's Comrades: Blast's former colleagues, transformed into mechanical beings by the same power that transformed him. ** Iron Rocks ** King Joe ** Jean-Bot * Mirror Master: Stories # A Meteor of Despair ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in September 2011) # Martyrdom Giant ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in October 2011) # Emergency Messenger ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in November 2011) # Inorganic Encounter ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in December 2011) # Eternal Scripture ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in January 2012) # Spiral Ethics ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in February 2012) # Dark Mirror God ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in March 2012) # Linkage of Red Flames ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in April 2012) # The Creation of a Different World ("Dengeki Hobby Magazine" published in May 2012) Trivia * Many characters are reimagined in ways to reference other characters, such as Ultraman Ace being a woman to reference his female host Yuko Minami. Category:Series Category:Ultraman: Another Genesis Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Novels